sevenlittlemonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Are You My Family?
"Are You My Family?" is the 5th episode of Seven Little Monsters. About One and Six have different ideas of how to stage their Mother's Day Party. Tempers flare and One suggests that if Six can't go along with her plan, maybe she'd be happier with another family. Six goes off in search of a "New" family, winding up as the star attraction at the circus. But, the Monsters persuade her to come home as One realizes that without Six, they are not complete. Plot Summary One and Six fight over making a card and doing a performance but they disagree with each other's ideas, One refuses to do a performance and wants to make a card and Six refuses to make a card and wants to do a performance, they could've agreed to do both the card and the performance together so that they wouldn't argue over whatever they want to do for Mom. Trivia * Today, Three is: himself for the whole episode. This is one of the very few episodes that Three shows his standard personality and he's talking in his normal voice too, although he does make a few accents during the episode, this is also the first and only episode Three's not in any disguise except a clown, throughout the episode, he's only wearing his normal clothes and nothing else. * The title of this episode is a reference to the P.D. Eastman book, Are You My Mother? * GOOF:''' '''When Two give the red construction paper to Three, Three is seemingly taller than Two. * This episode marks the first appearance of the seven-seater bike. It will be seen again in "Out Of Sight" * As soon as the monsters enter the circus tent with their bike, they turn into clowns and jesters. * This episode can be viewed as a "female" version of The Mystery of the Missing Five, since when Six runs away because One hurt her feelings; it is similar to when Five ran away due to Four hurting his feelings * When One turns into a clown, her nose is completely normal but when she cheers for Six saying go Six go, she's got a clown nose. * When One says to Six "Why don't you just try and find a new family that would put up with you" and Six says to One "Maybe I will", the screen doesn't change, only the positions change where One and Six are standing but they're the only ones that move into other positions before One says "Go ahead". * At the end of the episode when Mom gets back, One's not a clown anymore, she's a ringmaster, Two's still a clown, Three's not a clown anymore or normal, he's an elephant, Four's not a clown anymore, he's technically normal but he's wearing a purple muscle shirt, Five's not a clown anymore, he's an elephant like Three, Six's not the star of the circus anymore, she's just normal as herself so she's the only one as nothing, Seven's still a clown. * When the boys watch One and Six swing around at the circus and Seven saying the word "Wow", he doesn’t have any ears. * When One suggests making the card before Six suggests doing the performance, Three thinks they're building a car and gets all excited when he says "vroom vroom" which means he could've almost turned into a race car driver again from Good Morning but he misheard One saying that they're not building a car and she didn't say "car", she says they're making a card as she says "card" which confused him meaning that if they're just making a card then he just stays himself normal wearing his normal clothes. * When Six and One were falling down from the circus tight rope, Six says "uh oh" but she technically sounded like she said that in One's voice because One exactly said the same thing in Splitting Hairs. * One says that everyone wants to make the card except Six, they also want to do the performance except One. * When the monsters are singing the Seven seater bike song, they count their names to themselves but Seven is only one not to say his own name by himself because as soon as they reach 7, everyone says his name including him just not him alone. * Even though One is a ringmaster, she's wearing a disguise too just like Three does in almost every episode. Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Six cries a bit